Naruto and The Teen Titans
by Bima Ootsutsuki
Summary: Kisah Naruto Sevadia yang menjalankan ritual kedewasaan di bumi, namun. Karena bumi di ancam oleh berbagai macam alien. Akhirnya dia bergabung di sebuah kelompok superhero bernama The Teen Titans.


Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Author masing-masing.

Di sebuah gugusan bintang bernama Pleiades terdapat sebuah planet yang memancarkan warna biru yang sangat indah, planet itu bernama Ursa. planet itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bernama Vreda Sevadia dan dia memiliki seorang anak angkat yang dia ambil dari planet Bumi pada 16 tahun yang lalu yang ia beri nama Naruto Sevadia.

Naruto memiliki rambut pirang dengan pupil mata berwarna biru safir, 3 pasang guratan dimasing-masing pipinya, dia adalah seorang remaja yang suka bersenang-senang, berlatih beladiri dan juga kasar namun sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan juga dia selalu dapat mengambil berbagai keputusan yang sangat baik.

Saat ini, remaja pirang tersebut sedang berlutut di depan sang ayahanda. Dia berada di atas sebuah altar yang tinggi dengan diperhatikan ratusan ribu rakyat planet Ursa.

"Naruto Sevadia -" Ucap sang ayah sambil meletakkan sebuah bilah pedang di bahu kanan Naruto. Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto saat ini sedang menggunakan pakaian kebesaran pangeran ursa, setelan kebesaran pangeran Ursa mirip dengan setelan Harris Tweed yang diciptakan oleh seorang perancang busana tradisional Inggris yaitu Vivienne Westwood hanya saja memiliki warna dasar hitam dengan garis emas disisi baju dan celana.

"Kau, ku utus ke bumi untuk menjalankan upacara suci kaum Ursa, yaitu upacara kedewasaan. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya sang ayah sambil memindahkan bilah pedangnya dari bahu kanan ke kiri.

"ya, aku bersedia!" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang ayah, bangun lah titah sang ayah dan Narutopun berdiri. "Kalau begitu, semoga upacara ini berjalan dengan baik dan kembalilah ketika kau menemukan jalan hidupmu" ucap sang ayah lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan Naruto juga membalas pelukan hangat sang ayah sebelum ia melepaskannya dan berbalik ke arah sebuah pesawat putih yang mirip dengan pesawat tempur.

Ia menaikinya, dia menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di pesawat itu. Suara mesin pesawat yang nyaring mulai berbunyi, Naruto menatap ke arah dan para warganya sekali lagi dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri "Aku ... mungkin tak akan kembali" lalu pesawatpun bergerak dan meninggalkan planet Ursa bersama dengan kenangan masa kecilnya.

Pesawat miliknya melewati berbagai macam bintang dan planet.

Bentuk tubuh Naruto sama dengan manusia bumi hanya saja telinganya sedikit lebih panjang dan lancip seperti peri, selain itu. Dada bagian tengahnya berlobang yang menembus sampai kepunggungnya yang merupakan saksi bisu penurunan tahta kerajaan.

Berjam-jam sudah, akhirnya bumi mulai terlihat. Warna biru yang indah dengan corak putih dan hijau yang merepresentasikan awan dan tanah membuat Naruto takjub.

"Planet ini indah sekali" Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, sesaat setelah mengatakan itu matanya menyipit.

DUAR!

Terjadi ledakan kecil di sayap kanan Naruto akibat sebuah misil yang berasal dari satelit pengamanan milik Wayne Enterprise dan menghasilkan guncangan hebat di kokpit pesawat.

"Urrgg! sayang, sambutannya kurang hangat" geram Naruto dan menarik tuas kemudi pesawat itu dan membuat pesawat itu menukik ke atas dan menghindari berbagai macam misil yang di tembakkan Satelit tersebut.

Pesawat Naruto bergerak dengan indah menghindari misil-misil itu, Naruto tersenyum tipis seraya berkata "Manusia bumi adalah makhluk yang penakut ternyata".

Naruto mengarahkan pesawatnya kearah satelit sambil masih menghindari berbagai macam misil.

Suara mendesis mucul ketika Naruto menembakkan sebuah rudal kendali berbentuk seperti sebuah tombak ke arah satelit dan menghasilkan ledakan berukuran sedang.

"Heh, terlalu gampang" gumamnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya di bumi.

Di Bumi lebih tepatnya di Hall Of Justice. Batman sedang menatap kearah rekaman vidio yang menunjukkan pesawat naruto yang berputar-putar menghindari misil yang satelitnya tembakkan sambil menopang dagu.

Suara berdesis pintu otomatis berbunyi dan menunjukkan seorang Nightwing yang berjalan kearah Batman. "Ada apa Batman?" tanya Nightwing yang melihat Batman yang sedang berfikir keras.

"Lihat lah ini!" perintah Batman dan Nightwing menonton vidio Naruto dan berdecak kagum "Woah, dia hebat" komennya dan malah ditatap oleh batman yang membuatnya terpaksa menelan ludah dan mengubah statementnya "Maksudku ... mengerikan"

"Aku masih penasaran padanya. Dick, lakukan pencarian terhadapnya segera!" Perintah Batman dan Nightwing hanya hormat dan berkata "Siap pak!" lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan Batman yang masih tampak berfikir. "Semoga ini tidak menimbulkan bencana pada bumi" gumamnya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto mendarat di pinggiran Jump City, di bagian hutan.

Suara csss~ berbunyi ketika pintu pesawat Naruto terbuka dan naruto keluar dari pesawat untuk menghirup udara bumi untuk pertama kalinya.

"Uhuk! Apa-apaan ini? Oksigen disini mengandung sekitar 9% polusi, kukira polusi udara seperti ini hanya ada di daerah perkotaan" Gumam Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke belakang pesawatnya dan menekan sebuah tombol berwarna putih dengan simbol Ursa di atasnya.

Sebuah ledakan asap kecil terjadi dan pesawat itu berubah menjadi sebuah cincin emas yang memiliki kepala cincin membentuk simbol planet Ursa.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri hutan, hutan yang sepi dan gelap itu tak membuat Naruto takut sama sekali. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau takut ketika kau dapat melihat dengan jelas ketika gelap tanpa cahaya?

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika melihat berbagai binatang, dia sangat takjub melihat burung hantu karena kemampuan burung hantu untuk terbang tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Beberapa saat kemudian diapun keluar dari hutan.

"Woah ... -" Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya, Kota malam yang indah di hiasi lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni melekat di matanya.

"Hei, Alien!"

Naruto langsung berbalik dan melihat seorang remaja 15 tahun berdiri di cabang salah satu pohon besar.

Remaja itu menggunakan baju berwarna merah dengan sebuah huruf R terpampang di dada kirinya, sarung tangan berwarna hijau yang memiliki sirip yang juga berwarna hijau. terusan berwarna hitam dengan sepatu boot hijau, topeng domino serta jubah dan tudung berwarna hitam.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat meninggalkan planet ini. Hya!" Remaja yang dikenal dengan nama Robin langsung melompat dan melemparkan beberapa batarang ke arah Naruto namun berhasil di hindari oleh Naruto dengan berguling ke arah kanan.

Sesaat setelah mendarat, Robin melayangkan beberapa pukulan cepat ke arah Naruto dan di tangkis dengan mudah olehnya.

Naruto kemudian melesatkan tendangan memutar ke arah pipi Robin, Robin yang sedang fokus menyerang tak dapat menghindar dan hanya menyilangkan tangannya.

Robin terlempar sedikit kebelakang ketika menerima tendangan itu dan langsung melemparkan beberapa bola kecil ke depan Naruto.

Ledakan kecil terjadi dan menghasilkan asap yang menutupi pandangan Naruto, tak membuang kesempatan. Robin melesat cepat kedepan dan menendang Naruto rusuk Naruto dengan kuat.

"Ugh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan, dia memegang rusuk kanannya yang di hantam oleh tendang Robin.

Pandangannya mulai memudar secara perlahan dan akhirnya menghitam.

 **T.B.C**

 **Mulai chapter depan bakal pendek-pendek, karena nih cerita awalnya untuk wattpad yang gua publish dengan alias yang berbeda.**


End file.
